


【衛昂】Dopamine and Endorphin

by pinkorange0907



Category: Alive - Fandom, TsukiPro - Fandom, TsukiPro the Animation, growth - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkorange0907/pseuds/pinkorange0907
Summary: 到底與衛親吻的感覺如何？這個問題昂輝自己也説不上來。被困在對方的身體和房間的牆壁間，衛的手溫柔的撫在自己的後腦上，嘴脣相接的感覺使大腦發出本能的反應，悄悄加速的心跳和呼吸主導着意識。衛的動作總是溫柔而纏綿的，被吸吮舔弄的唇片此刻染上了兩人的溫度，炙熱的鼻息打在皮膚上，惱人的刺激由脊椎直達腰部。伸出的舌尖也好好的被對方回應着，對方的牙齒輕輕咬在柔軟的嫩肉上，同時握在自己那變得敏感起來的腰側上，發麻的感覺使身體的每一部份也開始醒覺，熱度上升得像快要溶化的程度。





	【衛昂】Dopamine and Endorphin

**Author's Note:**

> ※工口內容有

到底與衛親吻的感覺如何？這個問題昂輝自己也説不上來。

被困在對方的身體和房間的牆壁間，衛的手溫柔的撫在自己的後腦上，嘴脣相接的感覺使大腦發出本能的反應，悄悄加速的心跳和呼吸主導着意識。

衛的動作總是溫柔而纏綿的，被吸吮舔弄的唇片此刻染上了兩人的溫度，炙熱的鼻息打在皮膚上，惱人的刺激由脊椎直達腰部。伸出的舌尖也好好的被對方回應着，對方的牙齒輕輕咬在柔軟的嫩肉上，同時握在自己那變得敏感起來的腰側上，發麻的感覺使身體的每一部份也開始醒覺，熱度上升得像快要溶化的程度。

相接而發出的水聲，在喉嚨呼之欲出的零碎短音為這個空間沾上了幾分情慾。

兩人分開時牽出的銀絲、臉上的紅暈還有充滿水氣和慾望的眼神。

在衛的雙眸中反映出的自己，還有在他眼中的衛。

這場由快感催化的情事，只有衛和他。

戀人間的獨佔慾上升至最高點，大腦分泌的多巴胺把兩人的理智都掉下，順着那本能在身體上探索。

——120bpm的自己已經不能夠再忍耐。

再度纏上的嘴唇配上在四周點火的雙手，兩人跌跌撞撞的往床上走去。對方比平日急躁的動作使昂有種莫名的興奮，對方需要他的感覺很好。

同樣的，他也需要對方。

把衛推到床上，跨坐在對方大腿上的姿態使他的雙腿完全打開，手攀上那肩膀後往那領口進發，撫摸着帶熱度的皮膚和那微微突起的肩胛骨。

衛那鬆軟的頭髮在他的頸部擦過，連串的吻落在耳側，還有那含糊又逼切地叫喚着自己的聲音，昂、昂，這樣的簡直是犯規。

昂把頭側向另一邊，好讓對方可以更親近自己，金色和紫色的頭髮混雜在那親暱的動作裏，的呼吸間都是對方的氣味。

洗髮水沐浴乳香水還是甚麼也好，現在他要做的就是把自己的氣味印在對方的身上，好讓別人不可以窺探他的瑰寶，他的寶物，他的至愛，他的衛。

這種近乎幼稚的想法在內心傳來，接踵而來的渴望不斷的衝擊那近乎全無的理智。

褲子的拉鍊被衛拉下，昂順從的提起自己的身體，好讓對方能脱下那白色的長褲。

當對方摸向那片白嫩的肌膚時，衛近乎是把昂整個環抱在懷內，分開的雙腿感受到鼓起的熱度，酥麻的感覺找不到出口，累積在腰側的敏感部位，仼由對方處置的身體，還有那在對方胸膛間發出的呻吟。

——160bpm的對方已經不能忍耐。

昂伸出那修長的十指覆蓋上衛的手，直接拉向那弧度。

「昂君，這樣的可是犯規哦，大哥哥我明明可快忍不住了。」

衛是這樣説的。

那麼就沒有忍耐的需要，一分鐘也不需要。

對方平日用作彈奏的，寫出每首作品的，那靈活的手指，正在穴口的週邊輕輕打圈，塗上些潤滑液的手指慢慢的進出着。

已經立起的男性在衛的手中被上下撫弄着，胸前也被對方的嘴脣舔咬，這樣被前後夾攻的自己毫無反抗能力。腦袋混亂得只剩衛在他的眼中，拉開對方褲子的扣子，胡亂的套弄着對方那直立的熱度。

他很喜歡對方那修長齊整的指節，也喜歡由對方彈出的章節樂曲，現在更甚。

糜爛的水聲隨著動作而加劇，按壓到那壁肉上突起的一點使他不禁顫抖。

「嗯啊⋯⋯」  
「是這裏嗎？昂」

想要喚出對方那三音節的名字，卻被快感中斷，斷斷續續而染上情色的清澈聲線就像為衛度身訂造的催情劑般，他把兩指抽出後，頂了頂腰一口氣把兩人的距離變成負數。

「嗯啊⋯⋯好舒服」  
「衛⋯我也」  
「昂⋯⋯昂⋯」

深入那已經久等的私密部位，每一吋也被撐開的觸感由後方傳來，還有對方的形狀和溫度。

像是要溶化的此刻，和那在雲端般的心情，兩者是也至高無上的舒適。

「昂，還可以嗎？我要動了」親在自己臉龐上純淨的吻和現在兩人那色情的姿態有着極大的反差比，昂微微的點了點頭，允許對方接下來的動作。

——206bpm的兩人此刻心意相通。

愉快的感覺隨着進出的動作在兩人間散發，帶着黏膩的部位，滑過汗水的額側和鼻尖，一切一切都表示着此刻的激烈。

昂輝小幅度的搖着腰，把快樂的來源帶進身體的深處，體重的使然把衛的男性埋在那肉壁的突起上，大量分泌的安多酚和快感逼得昂輝的前端流出些透明的體液。

來勢洶洶的酥麻使他的腳趾用力的捲曲，淺出深入的頂弄和被用指尖玩弄的乳首，都令他沉醉在這個晚上。

那傘狀的環式擦過最為敏感的那點，下腹的熱度在囤積，叫着對方名字的兩個現在也無法理解仼何額外的語言，只懂得感受那極致純粹的快樂。

「啊⋯哼⋯⋯要去了」  
「昂⋯⋯昂⋯我們一起⋯」  
「不行⋯啊嗯⋯⋯嗚⋯」

直到昂那高峰來到的一刻，吸入的氧氣也帶着蜂蜜般的甜美，眼前閃過白光，兩人的腹部，甚至臉上也沾上些微白濁。

絞緊收縮的後穴和抓在肩膀上的痛感也使衛的男性在一個挺入後噴發在對方的裏面，緊抱着的兩人只餘下急速的呼吸聲。

依然埋在昂裏面的軟肉被緊緊包裹着，衛撥開昂那在臉旁的髮絲，親吻那已經變得鮮紅艷麗的雙唇。

昂，簡單的音節像是被含在嘴內，又像是棒着手上珍貴的糖果般，由對方呼喚着的，那充滿着愛意的，他的名字。

「昂」


End file.
